


Gospel for John Lennon

by ByFarSoScarce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByFarSoScarce/pseuds/ByFarSoScarce
Summary: It's a post-Watson bay story during this pandemic crisis
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Kudos: 1





	Gospel for John Lennon

「Watson bay」的续篇  
Bgm: If The World Was Ending - JP Saxe  
Caution: literally has nothing to do with the previous part

死亡突然成为了一件近在咫尺的事。

这是他在过去的几年中从未想过的。毕竟足球已经是一项风险足够瘆人的运动，球场的每一次试探性犯规，训练中的每一次不自然拉伸，都意味着职业生涯的飞来横祸，风险带来刺激，刺激分泌激素，最终易于成瘾。十几年后他终于学会在其中置之度外，因为恐惧意味着瑟缩与战败。

而我从未独行。

至少在那之前他以为的是这样，虽然这并不意味着现在不是，社交软件的群组跳动消息，梅尔伍德反复提醒，你永远不会独行。只是Adam并不包括其中。平常他们在训练场碰面，他能够在视线游走中偷偷落在Adam因为冷空气泛红的耳后，能够共享在寒冷中化作实体的呼吸。受伤后的训练与联赛在意料之内陷入停滞，那么也就意味着这一机会同时被剥夺。北方的寒冷空气在这个接近十年的间隙再次钻入了他并未包裹严实的脖颈。只是这次无人在他的瑟缩中回望，缩短行走中的脚步，分给他一个侧脸。他不再拥有任何这一切，而这是他自己选的。他不能为自己后悔。

人数在如同火箭般飙升的同时，是他在赛季中和Adam没有见面的记录不断刷新。他否认这是因为他在记录日子，但是这似乎s是一种无法逃脱的意识，有时他也会忘记确切的时日，单位可能从天升格为星期。他待在家中，时不时去训练场与别的伤员一同复健，也就猜测Adam同样在家和训练场中往返一线。有时他能在去训练场的路上看到Adam的车，大部分时候他不能。一线队总有自己的时间表，而他会收到带着自己名字的专属讯息。

他并不真的为受伤这件事苦恼，尽管在过去几年中这鲜有发生。受伤并不仅仅意味着运气不好，更多的时候是一个自我审视的契机，去探讨一些在足球与足球中被积压的问题。以及，Adam为此困恼的时候他努力做了一些事，也许获得了一些并不那么需要的经验，他没有想过会在自己身上用到，但他尽力让自己在休息时间不再思考足球，这可能很难，但也并不是无法完成的事。世界上在发生很多事，总有一件能让他分心。

无数的电影小说剧集描绘过无数种分手情景，只是在现实中这件事总是出乎意料地平淡收场，他和Adam不可能因此而搬去另一个城市，开启一段毫无纠葛的新生活，有时离开并不一定局限于物理意义。Adam离开了，而他也并非留在原地。有段时间他们在踩场的时候站在中圈闲聊几句，身边总是那么几个人，都分享同一种心照不宣的默契，只是私人的对话框就此不再更新，不再弹出新的餐厅和电影。

只是如果末日正在降临。

他手里捏着那个黑色的金属块，用力地几乎留下指痕。他知道Adam没事，甚至不需要向他人确认，那是作为队长仅有的那么一些便于队员间沟通的消息特权。俱乐部会比他更早知道，再是媒体，早报晚报，印刷黑体。很多时候没有消息意味着平稳度日，在这样的时候便成为了一种福照。更多的是恐惧，来自他可能已经失去了成为那个可能存在的，值得被个人告知的名单的位置。那么、那么，Adam是否安好就成为了一件无解的事。

而他只是想要知道，他也知道这可能并不是一个合适的时机，在分手这件事已经跨越两个冬季的时候再度联系并不是任何意义上的理智和聪明。他走在街上，空气中蔓延着死寂与沉静，过往的路人不再拥有丰富的情绪，逐渐陷入灰色的领域，瘟疫蔓延带来的末日奇景并不是在电影中催人泪下的守望相助的大片人群，而是被剥离的个体与个体。在其中无法自救的人类与人类带着猜忌与怀疑，将原本无法触摸的距离实体化为六英尺的宽度，如果不做些努力，可能意味着再未交集。

其实Adam并不会拒绝他的来电，他很清楚这一点，他甚至能够在脑中描绘Adam看到来电提醒时有些困惑的眉毛与表情，但也会毫不犹豫地按下通话键。只是电话这件事意味着很多也许，也许Adam将手机落在了车里，也许他在健身房挥汗如雨，或是任何一个无法即可回电的场合，而他可能也并不能够承受漫长的等待与陌生的女声。他的选择只剩下了讯息。

“对不起”  
“我很安全，不必担心”  
“谢谢你，Jordan”

回复到达的时候，他正在准备晚餐。Adam的名字时隔很久再次造访了他的手机主页。他拿起手机，又翻转过来将手机屏幕面对桌面扣下，在恍惚的瞬间失去了重新阅读短短几个字的勇气和拾起情绪的能力。他曾经以为的，他至今依旧如此觉得的，那些有关离开与选择的对话，在那些普通夜晚他从未给出正确答案的问题，Adam最终的疏离，都与他从未给出过最优解交织在一起，编写成一出名为遗憾的故事。当时困扰许久的失去，以为是成年人所以可以坦然接受的离别，最终都并不只是他一个人独自背负的，而是那个在电波另一段的人也在辗转反侧的牢笼。可是正确与错误又从何谈起，所有空无一人的街道，或是座无虚席的球场，最终填满这一切的是他们自己。而非遥不可及的桎梏，尚未来临的伤病，必将结束的职业生涯。

他走出房间，试图用扑面而来的冷气对自己无能为力的泪腺施压，抬头的时候灰暗的天空中一架飞机平缓划过，带着John Lennon的旨意穿过利物浦的大小街道，从破碎的光线到生活的阴暗，从他到Adam。

他回到屋里拿起手机。

Hi, Adam.

后记：  
其实是在瘟疫蔓延之前写的末日，Gospel for John Lennon是因为原本把最后一个场景设在了John Lennon机场，但是我很喜欢这个名字就不打算改了。最终我重写了一些，这个故事并不是完全意义上的同人，而成为了一点autobiography性质的东西。写的时候一边在和对方聊天，结果聊成了这样。并将结尾改成了he。


End file.
